Organic EL devices are light emitting devices that can be driven at a low voltage and a low current, and have advantages in that they have a large emission brightness with respect to supply power and good light emission efficiency. For this reason, conventionally, development has been made on various devices that use organic EL devices, for example, lighting apparatuses, display apparatuses and the like that use organic EL devices.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an organic EL device in which an EL stacked structure is provided on a transparent substrate. The EL stacked structure includes an anode, a cathode, an organic substance layer including a light emitting layer that is sandwiched between the anode and the cathode, and an anode insulating layer for insulating the anode from the cathode that is provided along the edge portion of the EL stacked structure. Also, the EL stacked structure is covered with a resin layer so as to be protected from moisture and the like.